Fantasías realizadas
by Missclover
Summary: Porque le encantaba sentir todo aquello: los múltiples roces y caricias, el suave aliento de ella cerca de su nuca y en especial cuando la oía suspirar acompañada de su nombre.


**Aclaraciones:**

—Hablando.

—_Pensando._

Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que...

_

* * *

_

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto."**

* * *

Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero por las palabras de ella se dejaba llevar. Debía admitirlo, esta rutina le estaba empezando a gustar.

Pero tampoco podía llamarlo rutina, cada día era algo nuevo; algo espectacular. Y sólo ella se lo proporcionaba.

Podía apreciar como su amiga se acomodaba para tener una buena posición y no tener los doloridos golpes producidos por la gran cantidad de embestidas que se daba en el lugar. De igual manera, él trataba de hacer lo mismo. Además de una gratificante vista de sus piernas, de aquella piel suave y bronceada.

Movió la cabeza, debía concentrarse, mantener la calma. Pero tampoco podía, era una tortura tener a su amiga en ese estado, ¡¿Por qué tenía que llevar la falda tan corta? Y no solo eso, la blusa ajustada hacía resaltar sus curvas, ¡Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo!

Se aclaró la garganta, el calor aumentaba y sus deseos no disminuían.

—Neji— otra vez le llamaba con aquella voz que no podía ignorar. Otro suspiro escuchó por parte de su amiga, al parecer no era el único que sufría de sofocación. Doble tormento en un pequeño espacio.

Otra mirada fugaz fue suficiente para dejarse maravillado, pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían lentamente por el pecho de ella, ocultándose bajo el sujetador negro que portaba en aquel momento. Otra vez la garganta se le secaba, humedecía sus labios con total suavidad, que por un momento él deseó hacerlo por ella.

Cerraba sus ojos de color parecido al chocolate por falta de sueño de una jornada extenuante de tardes y noches al lado de su compañero de salón. El calor era cada vez más fuerte, ni con tres ventiladores podían apaciguar el fuego producidos por ambos. Su cabello se desalineaba con cada movimiento, sus ropas estorbaban queriendo librarse totalmente de ellas y arrogarlas en cualquier lugar sin importarle nada.

Pero sabía que esto no duraría pues el tiempo se agotaba junto con el recorrido de los sueños. Y empezaría su normal vida de estudiantes nuevamente.

—No te detengas… por favor sigue, hazlo más rápido— suplicaba entre suspiros cerca de su oído, obteniendo como resultado el aroma de él y más cerca sus labios.

Debía complacerla, pues era su culpa que ella estuviera en esa condición de cansancio. La tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más, haciendo recorrer más aquella falda de cuadros color rojo con franjas negras, mientras le soplaba en su cuello para refrescarla.

—Pronto terminará, Tenten— Aquella voz varonil le encantaba, le gustaba que la alentara a seguir, pero los huesos ya le dolían, en especial las caderas. Admitía no querer separarse de él, era tan gratificante tenerlo tan cerca y siendo observada por aquellos ojos puros y blancos como la luna.

—Eso espero— lentamente abría sus ojos para tener conocimiento a cuanto habían avanzado y si todavía tenían tiempo para cumplir sus demás labores. _Sólo un poco más_, Rogó.

Le gustaba llegar al fondo, sentir cada uno de los roces que le proporcionaba su amiga, tener de cerca su aliento cerca de su nuca junto con el palpitante deseo de besarla con locura. Nuevamente perdía el control cuando la tenía así de cerca.

Observó su reloj de mano, todavía llegaban a tiempo. Aunque no le importaba perder las primeras horas de clase si estaba con ella. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar los últimos minutos que quedaban para seguir con esa postura, en especial Tenten quien lucía más cansada. No hubiera aguantado estar parada.

—Neji, levántate… se nos va a pasar la parada— se levantó apartándose algunos mechones de su cabello de su frente, sentía el pantalón húmedo producto del sudor. Sólo esperaba no oler mal. Apretó un botón, dando por entender que el recorrido llegaba a su fin. Salió sin ninguna prisa de aquel angosto lugar, esperando a que Tenten hiciera lo mismo para seguir su nuevo destino, o en este caso, las últimas calles para llegar al instituto.

Sentía el aire fresco en su rostro, quitando cualquier rastro de sudor en su frente. Un aire más puro les llenaba los pulmones, respiraron con fuerza para llenarse por completo.

—Por poco y me quedo dormida— trataba de iniciar la conversación -como siempre- mientras se arreglaba su peinado.

—Te desvelas demasiado— fue su simple respuesta continuando su caminata.

—¿Disculpa? Según tengo entendido, la culpa es de cierto genio holgazán— y no se refería a Shikamaru Nara.

Neji chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba que le recordaran sus errores; sólo porque se había quedado dormido y no había llegado a tiempo a la casa de su amiga para realizar un trabajo final para ese semestre de curso, no era motivo de tanto enojo. A parte si ella supiera la razón por la cual él no había querido despertar, estaba seguro que se ofrecería para que se hiciera realidad su sueño.

Sus fantasías incrementaban cada vez que él viajaba en un transporte público, la sensación única de estar con su amiga junto con el calor agobiante y los susurros de ella hacia él, le daba más vida y placer en cada noche.

Sí, le encantaba todo eso. —Tenten… de regreso nos vamos en transporte—Una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa apareció.

* * *

Y nuevamente regreso ^^

¿A quién no le ha pasado? Subirse a un micro (autobus) destartalada, que anda con movimientos bruscos, las ventanillas no sirven y para colmo, compartirla cerca de treinta personas respirando cerca tuyo y empujandote a mas no poder, sin saber si te tocará parada o con la fortuna de estar sentada. ¡Pues a mí sí! Jajaja toda orgullosa =p

Y con este calor que se da en este tiempo es peor. Pero cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado (la persona de tus sueños); todo ese sufrimiento es lo más maravilloso que te pueda pasar. Si es que te gusta que te soben, que te acaricien, que te rocen, que te hagan sudar, sentir otro aliento cerca tuyo, tener nuevas posturas, llegar hasta el fondo o sólo en la entradita; si es así, ¡No dudes en subirte a una!

"Porque el transporte público hace realidad casi todas tus fantasías." =D

Y por supuesto que nuestro queridísimos personajes no dudaron en experimentarlo ;)

Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Sigan siendo fieles a esta pareja, el NejiTen no debe darse por vencido, y tampoco nosotras! Por un fandom lleno de más de esta hermosa pareja :)

¡Cuídense mucho!

Y nuevamente digan ¡No a las parejas innombrables!


End file.
